


Dwa filary mojego świata

by RudeSumienie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil war się nie wydarzyło, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Nikt nie cierpi, No Angst, Pandemic Week, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tydzień Pandemiczny, stuckony - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Steve i Bucky byli dla niego jak dwa filary jego własnego świata. Bez jednego stawał się chwiejny i niepewny, obydwoje zapewniali mu spokój.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Dwa filary mojego świata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Tak to jest fluff. Całkowity, ociekający słodyczą i chyba mój pierwszy.  
> Odreagowałam w ten sposób mój poprzedni fick, który był całkowitym angstem. Ostatnio też całkowicie zakochałam się w takim sposobie zażegnania konfliktu z wojny bohaterów.  
> Wszystkie prawa należą do Marvel Comiks, ja tylko bawię się postaciami.  
> Beta jak zawsze cudowna @Annie445  
> Kolejna praca dla #tygodniapandemicznego

Nacisk na jego klatkę piersiową się zwiększa i Tony sapie. Kto powiedział, że stukilogramowy żołnierz w łóżku jest dobrym rozwiązaniem? Na pewno nie Tony. 

A nie w zasadzie to był Tony. Na swoją obronę ma tylko to, że to naprawdę seksowny stukilogramowy żołnierz. 

Ciężka ręka opada na jego biodro przysuwając go bliżej a masywne ciało przylega mu do pleców. No tak racja. Więc dwóch stukilogramowych żołnierzy w łóżku. Tony jest właśnie tym szaleńcem, który się na to zdecydował. 

Nie może tego żałować. 

Sam nie wie, kiedy dokładnie się to zaczęło. Tak naprawdę krążyli wokół siebie ze Stevem odkąd tylko się poznali. Od nienawiści przeszli prosto do przyjaźni spędzając ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Tony myślał, że mogą mieć razem coś więcej i to byłoby więcej niż cokolwiek o czym marzył w życiu. 

A potem wydarzył się Bucky Barnes. 

Steve wpadł do jego warsztatu prawie szlochając po tym jak okazało się, że Bucky żyje. Steve powiedział mu wszystko. O tym, że byli razem przed wojną, o jego upadku i o tym, że wciąż go kocha. Spędził pół nocy wycierając załzawioną twarz superżołnierza ignorując swoje własne złamane serce. 

Potem wymyślili plan, złapali go i przeciągnęli przez niezliczoną liczbę psychoterapii. Wtedy Bucky przyznał się do zabicia jego rodziców. Zabolało. Tony zamrugał tylko oczami i puknął go palcem w środek czoła wygłaszając przemówienie o praniu mózgu i niezdolności do odpowiadania za własne czyny. Postąpił, jak dorosły odpowiedzialny człowiek i wybaczył błędy człowiekowi, który nie wiedział co robi. Potem upił się w swoim warsztacie a następnego dnia Pepper nazwała go masochistycznym draniem. Ustawił sobie ten pseudonim do kontaktów z nią, bo faktycznie jest draniem. Jeśli przy tym jest też trochę masochistą nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

Kiedy Bucky pocałował go pierwszy raz, był pijany. Kilka godzin i parę ulotnionych procentów później dotarło do niego co zrobił. Zamknął się w warsztacie na tydzień. Po tym czasie Steve wyważył drzwi i wyniósł go stamtąd na plecach. Tony był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby protestować. Bo to były cholernie mocne drzwi. 

Wtedy po raz pierwszy został na noc w ich łóżku mimo głośnych protestów. Poważnie walczył jak lew przez jakieś pięć minut zanim zasnął. 

Następnego dnia Bucky pocałował go po raz drugi a Tony prawie dostał zawału, bo obok był Steve. Wszelkie wyjaśnienia, które cisnęły mu się na usta Steve stłumił własnymi. I och to było dobre. Mógł pozwolić sobie na to jeszcze przez chwilę. Zwłaszcza kiedy Bucky przylgnął do jego pleców składając delikatne pocałunki na jego karku. 

Tony zawsze był grzesznikiem i nie uważał, że za spędzenie całego poranka z dwójką chętnych superżołnierzy w łóżku jakoś szczególnie mogło mu zaszkodzić. Wspólne noce stały się rutyną, potem poranki i dni. Zaczęli wychodzić na randki wszyscy razem i jeśli wcześniej Tony myślał, że wszystko czego mógł potrzebować to miłość Steve'a był w błędzie. On i Bucky byli dla niego jak dwa filary jego własnego świata. Bez jednego stawał się chwiejny i niepewny, obydwoje zapewniali mu spokój. 

Tony zaśmiał się cicho do swoich myśli. Był beznadziejnym romantykiem. 

\- Nie wierć się laleczko. Jesteś rozpraszający. 

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o twoim ramieniu wbijającym się w moje pośladki, chyba że to nie ramię, co ty na to Robocopie? 

\- Zamknijcie się obaj - mruczy Steve - pokłócicie się rano. 

Tony nie może się nie zgodzić. Wtula się ufnie w swoich chłopców i zapada w spokojny sen. 

  


  



End file.
